You're The Reason I Didn't Say Yes
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Melinda is sent back in time to show her father and uncle there is a future for them if Dean doesn't say yes. Based this on the last episode which I loved btw, so somewhat spoiler alert. One-Shot story that kind of stuck with me and had to write it.


**AN: A one shot of what Dean and Sam seeing what the future can bring for them. Got the idea from the last episode of Supernatural, so there are a couple spoilers. Also working on updates for Dream A Little Dream, Tiffany Isn't Just Jewelry and The Condition Of Being Free by request from a couple of my fans. =]**

Year 2033, Melinda was lying out on one of the reclining chairs by the pool relaxing after a week of finals. Her parents were on vacation at the Poconos and her brother was traveling with his baseball team. She had the house to herself and she was going to have a relaxing, silent time. Or so she thought…

"Melinda," said a familiar voice. Melinda opened her eyes and smiled a little seeing her favorite angel standing in front of her.

"Hi, Castiel." She always had a crush on Castiel. She loved his beautiful blue eyes and always thought he was really cute. She always wished he would fall again just so she could have him.

"I need you to do me a favor."

Melinda sat up. "Anything for you, Cass, what's up?" And it's true; she would do anything for him.

"I need you to go back in time and talk to your father and uncle."

Melinda raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"They are losing their faith on the future and they may do something that will change how everything is supposed to happen and you may never be born."

Melinda stood up and looked around shocked. "Are…are you serious? Well…what are they going to do?"

"I cannot say but I believe if I send you back there you may be able to change their minds." Castiel caressed her face softly making her smile. "I have faith in you, Melinda."

She nodded. "Let me get changed and…"

"No problem." He waved his hand in the air and Melinda looked down to see her wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket.

"Uh, thanks, Cass, but uh, I do believe it's kind of hot for this attire."

"Not where you're going."

Melinda raised her eyebrows and Cass touched her forehead. The next thing she knew she was standing outside of Bobby Singers house. She hasn't been there since the day of his funeral. She was at least ten years old when Bobby had died of old age. She remembered her father and uncle that day, how upset they were when he had passed, as if it were yesterday.

_Dean and Sam were standing next to the pile of wood that held Bobby's lying body on it. Dean and Sam haven't felt this way since the day their father had died. They have known Bobby their whole lives and he was a second father to them. He took care of them from a young age when their father would go on dangerous hunts. He taught them about different talismans and symbols that would protect them from demons. He taught them how to research in more depth than their father had ever had. _

_Bobby was there when the two of them started their own families. When Melinda and Charles was born, when both men had been married to the women they loved in a small church with just their loved ones. _

_Bobby was everything._

_Dean and Sam had tears in their eyes as their families stood by their side._

_Melinda, only being ten, didn't know why they were having the funeral this way but her father had told her it was because Bobby had wished it. She wouldn't understand until she was fourteen when a certain angel popped into their house while they were eating breakfast and then her father gave her the talk. The talk about the supernatural world and what he and his brother used to do._

_Melinda saw her father start to shudder from crying and she approached him. Her mother had tried to grab her but Melinda was already out of her reach. _

_She stood next to her father and grabbed his hand lightly. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He reached down and picked her up. She kissed his stubbled cheek and looked down at Bobby._

"_Don't worry daddy," she said softly and looked over at her uncle then back at her father. "Uncle Bobby's in a better place. He can now be with his wife and be happy."_

_Her father smiled at her and nodded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey, kiddo," said her uncle handing her a small stick. "You wanna help?"_

_She looked at her father who nodded with a small smile on his face and she looked at her uncle nodding. Her uncle lit the tip of the piece of wood. Her father held her hand in his as the three of them set the pile of wood on fire._

Melinda wiped the tear from her eye and approached the door. The place looked the same from the last time she was here. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and there was Bobby in his wheel chair. Bobby looked at her confused.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh…are Sam and Dean Winchester here?"

Bobby eyed her up and looked behind him then back at her. "What's this concerning?"

"That's sort of hard to explain. Look I can prove that I'm not a demon or anything."

"How do you know…"

"My father had told me about this stuff when I was fourteen but that doesn't matter now, I really need to talk to them, now are they here?"

"It's ok Bobby," said a familiar voice and Sam came around from the door. Her eyes widened at him. He still looked the same except his hair was longer and he looked so young. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Sam Winchester," she said still smiling.

"Yeah?" He looked at her confused but he could have sworn he'd seen her before. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said blushing a bit. "My names Melinda." She put her hand out and Sam shook it.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you and your brother. It's important."

"What's it concerning?"

Melinda didn't know what she should say. Castiel only told her that she was sent to show them not to change the future.

She bit her bottom lip looking up at him. "Um…this is going to sound crazy but I was sent to you guys to show something but I think I need Dean here as well." It was weird saying their names. It was usually Uncle or Dad not Dean and Sam.

Sam nodded and invited her in. The place smelled the same, like Bobby. She looked at Bobby and gave him a small smile as she followed Sam into Bobby's lounge where Dean was sitting cleaning a gun with Castiel by his side. Bobby followed the two of them in the room.

Castiel and Dean looked up and their eyes went straight to Melinda. Castiel looked at her strangely as if he knew where she was from.

"How is that possible?" he asked. The three men looked at Castiel confused and then back at the girl.

"You should know, you're the one that sent me here, Cass," said Melinda.

"Whoa, what's going on?" asked Dean.

The hunter's instinct started to kick in, in all three hunters.

"She's not from this time," said Castiel still staring at her but it wasn't the strange look anymore it was a look of aw as if this was the first time he had seen her…maybe it was.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam crossing his arms across his chest then looking at Melinda. She glanced at him knowing that look. "What does he mean?"

Melinda pursed her lips then looked at Dean. He looked the same, the same man but younger like Sam except his eyes were different. They weren't happy like she knew them to be, they were, what looked to her, broken.

A sad though occurred to her. Is this what Castiel had sent her back to see?

"Well," said Melinda scratching the back of her neck where her necklace was and looked at Castiel. "Cass is right. I'm from the future."

Dean cocked an eyebrow looking from Castiel to Melinda. "So you're saying that Cass sent you to this time?" Melinda nodded making Dean chuckle. "Well, he sent you to a bad time sweetheart…"

"Don't call me that, Dean. As much as my mother hates it, I hate it too." Melinda crossed her arms across her chest annoyed.

"Who _are_ you?" Dean stared at her.

She looked so familiar to him. Her face, it was her face but he couldn't place it.

She sighed annoyed. "I was sent from the year 2033. I am twenty years old and my name is," she looked between the two Winchesters hoping they wouldn't freak out when she told them. "My name is Melinda Mary Winchester."

Dean and Sam quickly glanced at each other than back at Melinda. "My mother and father are," she looked at Dean. "Lisa and Dean Winchester."

Dean blinked a couple times taken back by this surprise. Sam looked between Dean and Melinda now seeing the similar features. The hazel eyes and the freckles on the bridge of her nose. This was Dean's child.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Dean standing up shaking his head staring right at Melinda. "That's impossible, if you are my-my daughter and you're twenty and you said the year you came from was 2033 then…"

"I was born August 3rd, 2013 at Kansas Suburban Hospital. I was 8 lbs and 3 oz. And mom cursed you out the whole time in the hospital room. Uncle Sam's wife and you were the only ones that were in the delivery room with her during my pregnancy next to the doctors. Mom was in labor with me for three hours."

She took her necklace out from her shirt and showed it to Dean. It said _Daddy's Little Girl_. "You gave me this the day I was born."

The room was silent as Dean and Melinda stared at each other. Dean couldn't believe it. He knew he went to see Lisa just a couple days ago to tell her how he felt and he only wanted to be happy with her and Ben but those were just words. How could he and Lisa have a child? Was there a war? What happened with the Apocalypse?

Dean stared at Melinda seeing his features on her but also Lisa's. She had Lisa's dark brown hair and shaped eyes but with his green. Her nose with his freckles and her lips. She was small like Lisa but curvy like her.

"If you are my daughter," said Dean pointing a finger at her. "You are staying locked up and away from boys if you look like this."

Melinda couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her lips. She rolled her eyes. "You said that before dad, but that never really happened."

"Well, I guess I have to lock you up tighter." She called him dad. Dean liked it but he still couldn't believe it.

There were so many questions running through everyone's mind but one they had to know now.

"Why are you here?" Sam was the first to ask.

"Castiel came to me while I was sun bathing…" Dean looked at Castiel and cocked an eyebrow at him giving him a look making Sam, Melinda and Bobby crack a smile on their face.

"Peeping angel," said Dean and Castiel looked at him confused.

"Dad," said Melinda rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. "Stop it."

Sam and Bobby chuckled as Dean looked at Melinda seeing Lisa's features with that one look she gave him. It made him smile.

"Anyway," said Melinda. "Cass said he needed me to show you something, and I'm guessing I'm that something because he didn't give me anything. He said you guys were about to change the future, a future where there is no me. And if there is no me, then there is no Charles."

"Charles?" asked Dean thinking it was another one of his kids.

Melinda smiled and looked at Sam. "Sam's son, he's a couple years younger than me."

Sam's face softened as his eyes grew looking at Melinda. "I have a son…named Charles?" Melinda nodded smiling at him. "What's my wife's name?"

Melinda looked at Cass who shook his head. Melinda's smile grew as she looked back at Sam. "I can't tell you too much Uncle Sammy but by the way…thanks for helping me get into Stanford."

"Stanford?" asked Dean. "You're in college?"

Melinda nodded turning back to her father. "I'm going to be a lawyer."

Dean smiled a little. "My baby's going to be a lawyer."

Melinda smiled. He always called her his baby, his little girl, his baby girl.

"So," said Bobby. "You said that they were going to do something that was going to change the future?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what that was."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Melinda caught it. She knew this was the time of the Apocalypse. Her father had told her about it, about everything and what they were needed to do in order for lives to survive mostly her father.

"You are going to say yes?" asked Melinda looking at her father.

Dean couldn't look into her eyes and turned his gaze to somewhere else. "Yeah, I am…"

"You can't," said Melinda tears swelling in her eyes. "If you say yes then that just changes everything. The future that we have now is going to be gone. Dad you can't."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Melinda remembered the story he told her and looked him straight in the eyes. "You wait. I can't say what's going to happen because it may change the future again. But you can't say yes. What you do is wait, keep doing what you are doing, hunting and trying to survive this because something is going to happen where all of this will be over and all of you can live normal lives again and Castiel is back in heaven."

Dean and Sam looked into her eyes seeing that she wasn't lying at all. She was telling the truth and it was hard to deny her with those eyes.

"I was sent to stop you…dad you always told me that if I have a chance to change something for the good then don't think twice about it and do it."

Dean swallowed hard as he stared into his daughters eyes. He fell in love with his daughter. If she was from the future then what she saying is true he could have a normal life, Sam could have a normal life. They will get married, they will have children, and they will have a family.

Dean nodded as he looked at everyone. "Ok…I won't but when will this something happen? Because I'm telling you now I don't think I can wait any longer."

"What's the date?"

"April 11, 2010."

Melinda thought about the date, trying to remember what the exact date it was her father had told her where that miracle had happened.

"I can't remember the exact date but it will be in June, where Uncle Sammy was told he would say yes to Lucifer but he doesn't something else happens that saves everyone and everything."

Just then a hand was on her shoulder and she looked up to see Castiel. Everyone looked from the Castiel at my shoulder to the Castiel on the couch confused.

"You did well, Melinda," said Castiel at her shoulder. "They now know, it's time to go."

"Wait," she said and looked at her father. She ran up to him and hugged him around his waist. He hesitated at first but then wrapped his arms around her. Her scent was like Lisa's and he smiled. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "See you in the future daddy."

She walked up to Bobby and hugged him and then hugged Sam. "You're going to be a great dad, Uncle Sammy." She kissed his cheek and then went back to the Castiel from the future. She looked at her father one more time.

"Oh, dad just to warn you, when mom asks you if she looks fat when she's pregnant with me make sure you are paying attention and not watching the game with Uncle Sam."

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell me anything like that."

"Well, I'm just saving your butt."

She and Dean grinned at each other one last time as Castiel touched her forehead.

Melinda found herself back at her pool side by herself. She took her jacket off and heard the house phone going off. She ran inside and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby girl._" It was her father.

"Hi, dad. How's the weather up there?"

"_Normal Pocono weather…so did you have a great time seeing your dear old broken dad?"_

Melinda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How did you know about that?"

He laughed on the other end. _"That's the day you gave me faith again, baby girl. Thanks to you I never said yes and we now have a beautiful future."_

Melinda smiled to herself feeling happiness spread throughout her. Her father was right, he told her one day she will have a special purpose and she fulfilled it.


End file.
